


I have cameras everywhere

by Ginny_Potter



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Klanniversary, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Ginny_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been four years since Klaine's first kiss and when Blaine comes home he founds Brittany and Santana ready to party. But wasn't their double wedding that they had to celebrate together? And wasn't it every five years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have cameras everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I guess this is sort of becoming a recurrent date.  
> Uhm.  
> This one is totally silly xD  
> Happy Klanniversary guys! :D  
> Thanks for everything :) .

 

 

 

“I bought something so juicy, we’ll have to work out for weeks.” Blaine says happily closing the door behind his back. His jolly smile fades in a confused expression when he spots an excited Brittany and a I-would-love-to-be-anywhere-else Santana sitting on the couch. Kurt is in front of them, elbows on his knees and a utterly perplexed look on his face.

“Blaine!” he exclaims relieved, jumping up and reaching him. He puts his right hand on the bottom of Blaine’s back and he guides him towards their hosts. “I have no idea why they are here.” He mutters before sitting down again.

“Girls, what a pleasure.” Blaine smiles, still unsure.

“Hi, Blaine Warbler!” Brittany gets up and hugs him tightly, while Santana just smiles and waves her hand.

“This is a surprise.” Blaine tries, gazing towards his husband to find some answers.

Kurt just shakes his head.

“We are here for the anniversary.” Explains Brittany as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Okay, this is weird. Their anniversary was in the Fall and they are in April and didn’t they talk about celebrating together just every five years?

“Brittany, we married in October. Last October, actually.” answers Blaine with patience and then looks at Santana but she raises her arms in defeat, like someone who doesn’t understand or more probably doesn’t want to understand.

“I know.” She seems very disappointed from the fact that Blaine hasn’t apparently got her point. “I was talking about yours and Kurt’s. Your first kiss.”

Blaine looks at Kurt and Kurt looks back surprised, his cheeks red. They have never celebrated that anniversary before. Well, they officially got together on the 18th of March, after their first kiss and both of them never… well, they never thought about the 15th as their anniversary.

Suddenly, in the middle of a very pretty flashback, another thought, a more rational one, comes to his mind. “How… how do you know that…?”

Brittany bows her head and smiles broadly. “Sue told me. She also has an amazing video. Let me say that was a lot of tongue for a first kiss, guys. She shared it on Facebook this morning.” Her phone comes out of her pocket in a second and while she asks Siri to find Sue’s video, Blaine tries to process what he just heard. Sue has a video of them kissing at Dalton? That is completely crazy. And impossible. At his side Kurt seems paralyzed by the shock or the horror or something equally disturbing.

On Brittany’s Facebook’s home page there actually is a video. A video of them kissing. Their first kiss in Dalton’s common room.

“Oh my god.” He whispers as he relives his declaration of love. They look so young and naïve and every action and every smile is coloured with awkwardness and sweetness. He can remember perfectly how fast his heart was beating, how he hoped – he hoped so much – that Kurt still felt for him what he had confessed on Valentine’s Day. How he kept mentally cursing himself for hours after he had seen Kurt singing Blackbird, because how was it possible that he had been so clueless?

The most unsettling thing, anyway, are the comments: twelve of them are from Puck. Twelve. And every one of them is furnished with a very cute descriptive reaction gif. Apparently he was going to “jump of a bridge for how jhyfjyfjfjdyhdjk they were” and “make a DVD” to show his future kids what true love was.

“I am going to sue Sue.” Kurt says, completely blank.

Brittany seems confused by his reaction. “Was it a pun?”

And then Blaine loses it. He stars laughing so much he has to hug himself and bend, ignoring Kurt’s hits against his shoulders and back. “Blaine! There is nothing to laugh about! This woman is completely nuts!”

Blaine has tears in his eyes when he turns to watch his husband. He smiles dumbly, cradles his face with his hands and plants a very loud kiss on his lips; then he points towards the last two comments.

**Becky Jackson:**

_Oh coach, after all this time?_

**Sue Sylverster:**

_Always._


End file.
